


Brilliance

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowlingy Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he had was the name Black and a handful of wishes.<br/>Regulus Centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_shadow_there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_shadow_there).



> **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 4500  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and any recognizable characters aren’t mine  
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  written for Cestfest 2010
> 
> I combined two prompts. "Nothing is beautiful and true" and "Happiness is not always the best way to be happy" - Where the Wild Things Are. This was a new experience for me, I’ve never written Regulus before let alone Regulus/Sirius, it was pretty fun and more than a little awkward. I hope you like it.
> 
> Much thanks to wwmrsweasleydo for a truly awesome beta:3

@font-face { font-family: "Verdana"; }p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }div.Section1 { page: Section1; }

 

 _Once upon a time, in a land far away there was a lonely prince. He was not very tall, with straight dark hair, wide gray eyes and a crooked smile—but it didn't matter much. He was only the spare after all._

 _The King and Queen had another child, an older child. That child was tall and charming. He favored his mother in looks with tightly coiled ringlets of black hair that fell down his back and almond shaped eyes that were lined with feathery black lashes and a pink mouth that was all too perfect. The first prince was not only handsome but he was funny, compassionate, opinionated, brash and rather selfish as well._

 _The Eldest prince cried loneliness even though it had been his choice. He had chosen to be alone when he turned his back on his family. He returned their guidance and dreams for him with his hatred. Hated his family._

 _He hated the King. He called him demanding, frightening and evil._

 _He hated the queen. He called her cruel, wicked, a social-climbing puppeteer._

 _He abandoned his brother, the second prince -- that was worse than hate._

 _When the first price left the castle during a grand ball with a vow never to return, the spare prince despaired. How was he—an earthbound prince ever going to take the place of the brightest star of the Black family?_

 

 

“Regulus!”

 

 

The child lifted his head from the pages that he was scribbling on and looked at his mother. Her rounded and soft features were made sharp by the fierce line of her mouth and her cold narrow eyes. Regulus let his gaze wander to a place over her shoulder; he had never been brave enough to look her in the eye.

 

 

“Get your head out of the clouds! Stop writing and get your goddamned bags packed up. The cab will be here shortly.”

 

 

“Yes mother,” the boy murmured.

 

 

“Again, in French and annunciate,” she snapped.

 

 

“J'entends et obéir, ma mère,” he said clearly and in French, as was required when speaking with mother. The formal words weighed heavily on his shoulders; before Sirius had left he had called her maman.

 

 

Sirius had taken everything from him when he left.

 

 

He had taken mother’s ability to love, father’s brusque kindness and left him with meager shells of people for parents. Things were all wrong now.

 

 

 _The little prince tried to be like his brother but he couldn’t. He wasn’t beautiful, he wasn’t even handsome at best. He didn’t have that charm and charisma that would draw the discontented masses to him. All he had was the name Black and a handful of wishes._

 _A wish to be better than his selfish brother._

 _A wish to be loved once more by his parents._

 _A wish to be left alone to grow and pursue what he wanted._

 _A wish that his brother would return to his rightful place as the scion of the new Black dynasty._

 _But, the young prince knew better than to wish on stars. They were brilliant and lovely and every thing you could never have or be and because of that, they were forever above you._

 

 

 

The school needed money and it was up to the upper crust of society to supply it via obnoxiously elaborate balls, auctions and garden parties. It was a hassle, all of these social functions. But Regulus bore it with good grace and a pleasant closed lip smile as he stood besides his mother. It was tedious to shake hands, remember names and initiate and lead small talk and social inquiries that he had no interest in.

 

 

This was where Sirius shone. He was a whirlwind of conversation and magnetism, managing to coax a smile and a donation from even the most tightfisted banker. He charmed the widows with his tales of school time mischief and naughtiness, all with the look of an abashed little boy. The young couples related well to his easy conversation and charm and he lured their interest so that they considered donating in the hopes that their name would be remembered when their children were of age to attend Hogwarts Academy.

 

 

Regulus adjusted his tie, wiped his mouth discretely and pulled his chap stick from his pocket. The damn braces chapped his lips and made him drool. It was so annoying. Regulus’ clear blue eyes looked over to the buffet table and sighed, half the things there would hurt his teeth and the other half were disgusting so he resigned himself to being hungry and turned to greet his mother’s next guest.

 

 

“Walburga!” Grandaunt Dorea called excitedly as she stepped out of the classic car. “How lovely to see you. I didn’t realize that you were planning this year’s garden party.” The woman was lovely and lively, even for someone in her late sixties. Her only signs of her age were her steel gray hair, cut short and styled into an elegant mess and the little lines around her mouth and eyes. Her wide brimmed white hat and designer dress flattered the curves of her still amazingly youthful body without being tasteless and inappropriate for a woman of her age. “How is Orion? Charlus tells me he hasn’t seen him at the office recently. Is your husband well dear?”

 

 

“Oh just fine thank you.” 

 

 

Regulus kept his face carefully blank. Orion was far from fine. He was drinking himself stupid on a daily basis and walking to Sirius’s room muttering crazed things. Ever since he could remember Sirius had always made sure Regulus locked his bedroom door at night, the habit had become so deeply ingrained that now Regulus couldn’t sleep with an unlocked door. He was grateful for that habit that Sirius had trained into him, it saved him from a lot of strife—but not nearly enough.

 

 

Dorea's husband emerged from the 1979 corvette sports coupe with a smile and his son at his side, he passed the keys off to a student acting as a valet and handed the young man a large bill. The pair wore matching heather gray slacks and waistcoats with small ivory accents. They chatted amiably as they walked up the drive.

 

 

Regulus gave the usual greetings to his grandaunt and uncle before looking his cousin in the eye with clear distaste. “James.”

 

 

“Regulus,” The older boy said, the pity was clear in his face. Regulus hated that look. He knew what it meant; they rolled out the spare. That’s all you ever were to them wasn’t it? Their little spare.

 

 

“Oh Walburga are you going to watch the expositions this year?” Aunt Dorea questioned even as she greeted acquaintances and well-wishers with friendly smiles nods and waves.

 

 

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I?” The fake exuberance that his mother projected was almost painful. She snapped her fingers discretely and Regulus fell into step behind her.  It made him ache-- to be made to follow her and keep in step and quiet like her prized dog. Sirius had borne his station with grace and it had seemed that he simply chose to accompany his mother everywhere she went.

 

 

The difference was astounding once he was in his brother’s place. Ma mère actually loved Sirius. He was her favorite, her one and only shining star, the one that she had shaped and pushed and forced to glow bright under the building pressures of her expectation and the fierce bite of Orion’s Belt.

 

 

“The scholarship students are going to be showcasing their talents. I must tell you they are excellent at what they do!” Her joy was so palpable that Regulus had to pay attention. When all was said and done Grandaunt Dorea was a Black, she may have married a Potter but she was a Black by blood. He knew from experience that the only things that made women of the Black line this happy were public humiliation, one-up-manship and vengeance. From the look on Aunt Dorea’s face she was about to get all three rolled into one package.

 

 

“Really? Is your choir on the program today?”

 

 

“Yes, my dear, right after the equestrian exposition. Mr Hagrid will be pleased. We can finally showcase his pride and joy! Wish will have a rider.”  Aunt Dorea sipped Champagne from the crystal flute and smiled at two of the student working as servers who answered her smile with polite greetings.

 

 

“How old is that horse already? Its been five years, surely it should have been trained for riding two years ago at least.”

 

 

“You always were too impatient, too rigid to understand the needs of those with potential.” There was another meaning to this, Regulus knew. The facet of the conversation was transparent. “Wish is--”

 

 

“A mutt.” The hostess snapped crisply.

 

 

“Wish is a very, very spirited horse. But he’s strong and there is none other like him.”

 

 

“Last I checked that horse had a habit of throwing riders and biting. Not to mention no one could get a saddle on him let alone ride him.”

 

 

“Ah, but after a few years of working with a rider Wish is ready to be shown. From what Mr. Hagrid tells me the consistence of working with one rider and growing with him has done that one some good.”

 

 

“Aye, ma’am.” Regulus looked up to see the Hogwarts grounds keeper and stable man standing to his left. The massive man let out a rumbling chuckle and nodded. “Both horse and rider are as wild as can be. But you won't find better breedin’ anywhere else, Clydesdale and Arabian mix. Tha girl is as lovely as can be.” The man headed towards the stables and away from the crowd that began to seat themselves to watch.

 

 

Regulus watched, uninterested, as the neatly uniformed dressage team put the horses through their paces and showed off some fancy steps. He had never cared for horses. They smelled and they were unnecessary large and scary. Whenever he got close to one he couldn’t help but think of the time he had been thrown off of his mother’s ill-tempered shire, Kreacher. Everything was routine until the dressage team had left the field with applause and the headmaster stepped onto the stage.

 

 

The old man smiled at the crowd and addressed them all cheerfully. “Ladies and gentlemen. Today you’ve seen the work of our fine Dressage team but now I’d like to introduce Hogwarts Academy’s notorious Duo.” There were some chuckles amongst the student wait staff and the closer one thumped James potter’s arm making a sly comment. The head master let out a lighthearted chuckle and shook his head, “not that duo --Although I’m at fault for how I phrased that, but moving on today we will debut a Hogwarts horse that has been trained completely by a student. He’s worked with her ever since his first year and will now show us the fruit of his efforts. May I present to you Wish and her Handler, Sirius.”

 

 

Regulus’ head snapped up just as a massive glossy black mare at the very least eighteen hands high and muscular walked into view. She moved easy and fluidly and the rhythmic thumps on the turf were hypnotizing. Her mane was long and streamed behind her.

 

 

As always, Sirius was more enchanting. Unlike the other riders, he wasn’t wearing the proper riding kit but rather jeans, tan boots and a red sweater with the Gryffindor house crest on the sleeve. His hair was loose and every bit as wild as the horse’s mane and his eyes were lit up with joy and the high of freedom as he ran the horse around the track.

 

 

Their synergy was amazing, especially because he was riding bareback and without reigns. His stability was all about his grip on the mare's mane and the tightness of his knees. Sirius never seemed to notice the crowd, he just relaxed and put the horse through the normal leg yields, shoulder outs, travers and posting before breaking into a crazed gallop around the track and towards a set of seven hurdles each higher than the next.

 

 

The crowd was silent and in shock as the horse leapt gracefully and lightly over each hurdle and Sirius was still seated and perfectly unmoved. Not only was it dangerous but also, damn near impossible even to attempt what he was doing. Riding bare back was one thing – but jumping and without reins or a helmet, that was suicide.

 

 

Wish leapt over the last and tallest hurdle and Sirius pulled her in a tight circle before Wish stood on her hind legs for just a minute. When the horse came down Sirius stood on its back and for the first time acknowledged the crowd with a cocky smile and a one handed salute before he dismounted and whistled. The horse trotted after him obediently, nudging his shoulder with her head until he rubbed her nose.

 

 

With a certain wariness Regulus looked to his left. His mother was fuming her face was mottled red in embarrassment and anger, hands clenched into fists, nearly tearing the fabric of her dress and her jaw was stiff but in her eyes Regulus saw longing. She wanted nothing more than for her favored son to return to her and in that moment she realized it was never going to happen. She had to make do with her much-neglected second son.

 

 

Regulus snorted, wiped the saliva that threatened to dribbled over his lip away discretely and made his way through the crowd of cheering and applauding spectators. He had always known that he was the replacement child. His parents had never shown any interest in him beyond his conception before Sirius defected.

 

 

He still remembered that time he fell down the stairs when he was six.  He wailed because of his skinned knees, and Sirius—not mother or father-- had come rushing to his side. It was his brother who carried him to the bathroom and washed the wound gently before bandaging it and kissing away his tears. During stormy nights Sirius would come into his room and make up stories about thunder gods, handsome princes, lovely temptresses, dragons and evil child-eating kings.

 

 

No member of his family had ever treated him like an actual human being except for Sirius: the brother who had given him beautiful leather bound journals once he discovered his love of writing, a monogrammed silver pen set for his birthday and his undying affection every other day. It was also Sirius who abandoned him to the mercy of that mad house.

 

 

Regulus wandered the school grounds engaging in his favorite escape, his mind.

 

 

 _The youngest prince wandered through the kingdom seeking the answer to his greatest questions._

 _What would he have to do to ascend? How could he become a star?_

 _He longed be more, to know more, to force his brother, the brightest star, to look upon him with love and promise never to leave again._

 _During the prince’s journey over the countryside through the woods he saw a great beast. The Beast wore man’s clothing and a kind face, but he was still a beast. This beast’s secret power was the ability to call into the sky and request audience with whatever heavenly body he wanted. On this night the brightest star answered his call._

 

 

Regulus peered through the thick foliage with his fingers curled under his chin. He ran his tongue over the warm metal over his eyeteeth and swallowed as quietly as he could. He tried to stay quiet and not make a sound but it was hard, he was completely shocked. It was just so damn unbelievable.

 

 

There was Sirius standing with his legs as wide as they could be with his jeans and underpants around his knees. He was bent at the waist and positioned more than an arm's length away from a massive Black Alder, forcing him to extended his arms completely and plant his palms against the rough bark. His head was partially bowed but leaning on his arm.

 

 

Regulus watched as his brother, so willful and strong, was bent to the will of the sandy haired boy behind him. Sirius was a slave to the rhythm of the other boy’s rolling hips, moaning out “Remus! Oh, Remus!” every time the deep slow thrust forced him forward.

 

 

Sirius looked so good when he was being fucked. His hair became frizzy and damp from the sweat that trickled from his brow. The apples of his cheeks flushed red and made the contrast of his fan of dark lashes all the more noticeable. But his mouth was extraordinary, Sirius’ lips were forever in a loose 'O' from which came moans, whimpers, pleas, lewd promises and debauched requests. His pink tongue decorated with a yellow glass bead flicked out to wet those cherry red lips.

 

 

For once Regulus was glad he didn’t look like his brother. If he did he would masturbate in front of mirrors all day, just to see that lovely expression and hear those filthy words.

 

 

Regulus pulled his eyes away from his brother’s face and dragged them down to that taut lean body covered in clothing until he caught a glimpse of Sirius’ cock. It was average sized, red, weeping and circumcised, just like his own. In fact, it would have been like looking at his own cock if it wasn’t for the presence of eight symmetrically positioned golden beads on the underside of the shaft and the amount any curly black hairs.

 

 

The sound the other boy made was low and breathy and made Regulus burn with envy. This was what Sirius had left him behind for?

 

 

With a few short words and a sharp slap to Sirius’ well-fucked ass the interloper was gone. Regulus waited for a minute and emerged from the shrubs slowly.

 

 

 _The prince watched the beast and suddenly understood what he had to do. It wasn’t about ascending. He’d never rise to be the brightest, cherished and inspiring scion of the dynasty. It went against his very nature and his capabilities._

 _What he needed to do was reach out, grasp the star and drag it down to earth with the force of his will and determination._

 _He, a lowly earth bound prince with no wings. A weighty heart could not ascend, but a star could fall._

 _So the prince reached his hands into the sky and called out the name of the brightest and most loved star just before he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled…_

 

 

Sirius looked up from where he was sprawled on the ground when thick soft fingers entwined in his damp hair. He looked so debauched with his pants still around his calves and a bright handprint on his ass. Sirius shuddered and let out a breathy sigh, he knew those fingers, those massive and yet babyish hands.

 

 

“How are you Tag-a-long?” he crooned looking up into the cold blue eyes of his father planted in his baby brother’s face. Regulus' only response was to pull him up by his hair. “OW! Ow, ow, ouch, oooo, ow! Watch it that’s attached!” Sirius griped as he made his way to his knees.

 

 

“You left me.” It was an accusing and heavy phrase.

 

 

The kid was still so small and he was already fifteen. Sirius smiled softly and pressed his head against his brother’s stomach for just a moment before he stood. He towered over his brother, even though he had to lean down to accommodate the hand knotted into his hair. “I missed you Tag-a-long.”

 

 

“You left me.” Regulus snarled and pulled at the thick black curls, yanking the head back to force his brother to look him in the eye. Once he caught sight of those heather gray eyes and held their focus his own started to burn and itch. “You left me alone.”

 

 

“No, no baby.” Sirius ignored the painful grip on his hair and the aching tug of his scalp and reached up to hold his brother’s cheeks between his own pale smooth palms. “Don’t cry.” Sirius brushed away the burning tears from his little brother’s pale face and placed soft kisses along his brother’s brow, on his cheeks and the sides of his lips. “Hush now, baby. Don’t cry, big brother’s here.”

 

 

The familiar words only made the ache in his chest more acute and made Regulus’ breaths unsteady and shallow. “Why shouldn’t I cry you selfish berk!? You left!” Sobs ripped themselves free from his throat and his control. Regulus pulled his hand from the dark hair and used it to wipe his face while the other fended off his brother’s long fine-boned fingers.

 

 

He didn’t need comfort from someone who would leave him behind without a second thought.

 

 

Sirius crooned gently as he tried to envelope his brother in his embrace resolutely ignoring the insistent pushing. He refused to acknowledge his brother’s unwillingness to be held. “I didn’t want to leave you Regulus. I had to. I really had to. I would have killed myself if I stayed there any longer.”

 

 

Regulus watched his brother with wary eyes and pressed his lips together tightly, wincing once the little metal bits cut into his lips. “So you leave me to be killed by their expectations?”

 

 

“What they want for me is different than what I need.” Sirius ran his hands through his brother’s straight short hair and smiled at the contrast. They were so different, while Sirius chafed under his parents’ unyielding hand Regulus would thrive. 

 

 

Regulus was meant to be a leader. He was poised and careful and thought things through. He was reliable, dependable and everything Sirius knew he couldn’t be regardless of how many times his father flayed his back open with that fucking belt.

 

 

Sirius was meant to follow the lead. He would give his all for his leader without a single doubt, but he could not be that leader. He was a creature of emotion and empathy, not restraint, self-discipline or rationalization. He would be best suited to support and to mingling with countless people, but leadership just wasn't for him.

 

 

Regulus drew the back of his hand across his mouth. “They hate me.” It was a heartbroken whisper.

 

 

“My poor Tag-a-long. Don’t worry about that, they hate everything. But me, I’ll always love you. You’re my little brother, how could I not?”

 

 

He pushed closer to Sirius and melted into the shape of his body as if he had been born to fill that spot. And despite the fact that Regulus knew that his brother meant every word, he peered up into his face and snarled, “if you love me then prove it! Show me that you didn’t just leave me in that house so you could fuck a boy.”

 

 

"How do you want me to prove it to you, Regulus?"

 

 

Regulus damned his brother silently. How was it that Sirius could draw you into anything with his intense eyes and pretty words? If Sirius had told him the sky was made of bubble gum and rainbow nymphs in that tone with those brilliant eyes focused on him like that there was a good chance that he'd believe it. "Fuck me."

 

 

"I can't." Before Regulus could open his mouth and send accusations and fling angry words, Sirius continued, "My piercings can't handle penetrative sex yet so you'll be the one doing the fucking. Is that okay Tag-a-long? You know what to do, right?"

 

 

With a dry mouth and wide eyes Regulus gave a hesitant nod. This had not been what he was expecting in the least. "Ah, n...no... I haven't --well you know."

 

 

Sirius pulled free of Regulus' slack grip and pushed the other boy gracelessly onto the dirt and grass, not caring how it would look if the younger boy were to return with his back streaked with earth.

 

 

"Hey!" Regulus hushed when the rough chapped lips of his brother pressed against his.

 

 

"Oh shut it. You need to be on your back if I'm to handle the technical stuff," Sirius mumbled as he worked on the buttons of his brother's pants.

 

 

As was the norm, Regulus did as he was told. He shut his mouth and turned his head to the side. Watching as Sirius kicked of his pants. Regulus watched in awe as Sirius stood over him. By all rights he should have looked ridiculous: Sirius was wearing his sweater, socks and boots without a stitch of clothing from hip to ankle and wild mussed hair that was littered with bits of grass and dead leaves. But it was hot and strangly erotic-- though it might have been due to the concentrated lust in Sirius' eyes.

 

 

The older boy placed a foot in either side of his brother's hips and squatted low before allowing his knees to rest on the grass. Sirius laid one hand on the ground for leverage and used the other to fondle Regulus to full hardness.

 

 

 

 _The prince grabbed the star and held it to his heart-- for just a moment. That moment filled with wonder, love and excitement. An unforgettable moment._

 _But then the prince screamed._

 

 

Sirius was moving, using his thighs and calves and Sirius was a vision to behold, red and flushed with his eyes distant and hazy as he took his pleasure from the body below him. His hips jerked and bounced making his wild hair and red stiff cock move in sync with the rhythym. Occationally he winced as his thighs and calves complained. He was supporting most of his own weight leaving Regulus with only the sensation of too hot, too tight and too much friction.

 

 

Regulus panted and thrashed under his brother. Their lips were pressed together so tightly that the metal sliced into the slick tender skin of his mouth. His legs were prickling with numbness and immobile. His disproportionately large hands gripped Sirius' slender waist so tightly the the purple of the bruises were already showing before he even moved his hands.

 

 

It felt so good and so sick.

 

 

There was no lubricant other that the interloper's semen that had coated Sirius' insides. It was like there was a third party involved.

 

 

Regulus' bright blue eyes were clear and large as he watched Sirius move his body in complete rapture. In barely five minutes Regulus had come, coating Sirius' insides.

 

 

Sirius moved the hand that he had used to brace himself to Regulus' chest and stroked himself with the other until the black jacket had a new pearly design.

 

 

Sirius flopped to the side lazily and gazed at his brother with half-lidded eyes. Those depths of gray were so dreamy, tired and worn. "I do love you Regulus, but I can't go back to that place. Not for anything, not for any one."

 

 

Regulus pushed his brother's legs off of him and stood up on shaky coltish legs and righted his clothes as much as he could. "That's fine Sirius."

 

 

 _The prince screamed and threw the star away from him._

 _His screams of pain echoed across the land. The young prince had not known that holding a star would burn, char and blister your hands, and destroy your heart._

 


End file.
